


Le Sauveur de l'Ange

by QuestingMustaches



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Child Eren Yeager, Child Neglect, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Neko Eren Yeager, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestingMustaches/pseuds/QuestingMustaches
Summary: Levi was only living his life normally; He was mundane- lived comfortably and worked comfortable. By no means, was his life extravagant nor boring, didn't even date.One evening though, a small child, a neko, Eren Jaeger waltzes into his life looking for asylum from his kidnappers.Levi forms a bond with the little bundle of joy; Praying to the high heavens that no one comes trying to kidnap him again. For their sake.





	1. Angel

California was an exceptional state, crowded and immensely expensive, but exceptional. It had its good and bad sides, Los Angeles for example was a goddamn mess and I hated it, the traffic every fucking morning and then rush hour, and trust me it's not as extravagant as it is made in the movie. My home lies in a rather large area but not as extensive as Los Angeles or San Fransisco, thank fuck. The city’s name is Sina, beautiful and a greener part of California; northern. Clean.

Sina was meticulous, it was probably a cheaper version of beverly hills, or what people think Beverly Hills is like. Grass definitely was greener on the other side. Wherever you turned, you wouldn’t see any trash, maybe a little, but you could always find me picking up after shitty people.

I’m Levi; the human vacuum cleaner. I absolutely detest the sight of dirt; branching off of that, one could guess I was a germaphobe. I truly hated it - I only ever get sick during allergy season, cause I can’t help it. Nature decided to fuck me over. I was raised that way, to be as tedious and meticulous as possible. My nanny was a bit of a cunt, but my mother was more than happy to know I’d be responsible with my life. Yet, if only she knew how much the bitch of a nanny actually ingrained it into my head. I didn’t tell her about it, I only wanted to keep her happy - Let her assume I was going to do fine.

I lifted my head up as I walked down the street, letting the brisk, evening air hug my face. It was downtown Sina, in a quaint, metro, square called Trost. It wasn’t crowded, considering it was a Monday evening, students away studying, sleeping, doing things teens and young adults do. I was only 20 and a pharm technician. It got me by in this state, forty thousand a year.

I inhaled a breath of fresh air, hands shoved in my pockets as I continued towards the middle of Trost Square. I step into a nearby seveneleven, suddenly needy for a coke and maybe a slim jim a hot one. Yeah. I browse through the aisles, incase something else came to mind.

“H-Hey sir…” I blink, looking around me for the source of the voice, it was a bit high.  
“S-Sir, please help.. Help me.” Oh dear, a beggar, worse a child begging. I looked down with a scowl when I took in the sight of the child. He was immaculate and well dressed, why would he.  
The kid was teary eyed, and then it hit me; It was that Jaeger kid from the news; kidnapped from some foster home for Nekos. I looked frantically around if there were other people in the store. I crouched down quickly.

“Yeah, yeah. Hey. Shh, where did you come from?” I wiped the boy’s eyes, and held up his chin to make sure he wasn’t injured or hurting. I sighed in relief, it was believed he was held for ransom.

“I I I..I” He stuttered, obviously ready to sob once again. His chocolate brown furry ears were droopy and made my stomach lurch at how terrified he was. I stood up and took his hand to be assured of his safety.

“Eren! Where are you?!” A deep, baritone voice called out. I was livid as soon as I heard the voice. Eren, I assumed was his name, whimpered and I inwardly groaned. Where was the damn  
Cashier.  
I stood in front of the young boy, shielding him from the man’s sight.

“Eren, I want you to stay right there. Grab my phone and call the police, okay?”

“Eren! There you are buddy, thank you for finding him s-.” He narrowed his eyes, more than likely took notice of my protective stance.  
“Hey, wanna give me my kid, back?”  
“I don’t know, should I? What kind of reckless guardian lets their kid run amok? There’s a kidnapper on the loose.” I remained calm, trying me best not let my aggravation seep through.  
“How do I even know if he’s your kid?” I tilted my head, obviously I knew he wasn’t.  
“Are you with this guy?” I directed the question towards the little boy. I felt him shake his head fervently, “N-No. He took me, m-m-mister.”

“You little shit, get the fuck over her-” With one swift move, I shifted forward, swept my foot under the man who was ready to punch me, and flipped him onto his back. If a weeb was around, they’d more than likely compare to those unrealistic high school girl anime kicks. Which it kind of was.. I took each item on the shelves and pushed every and any can or jar on top of him; it caused a pained groaned as each object fell onto him.

Hurriedly, I spun and lifted up the little brunet, “Okay, Eren,, was it? I’m going to take you out of here, is there anyone else?” I muttered as I left the convenience store.  
“T-two..” He mumbled tiredly, I felt nothing but concern for the child, I had to be source of solace for him at that moment.  
I groaned as he said that, and made sure no one was following us. I stood in front of what looked like a Salon or beauty place. I took my phone from Eren, silently praising every deity that he didn’t drop it.

I quickly dialed 911.

“This is 911, what is your emergency?” I absolutely hated the intense composure the lady had, but I was being irrational considering the circumstances.  
Will all the calmness I could muster, I spoke into the phone, “I’m currently with the little boy, Eren Jaeger, the one you’re all looking for. We’re in front of, Mina’s Beauty Station, if no one arrives soon, I’ll have to resort to drastic, unspeakable measures with Eren’s kidnappers.” I hung up and shoved the phone into my pocket.  
“Okay, Eren. They’ll be here soon, why don’t we go inside and make sure no one spots us?”  
He only nodded, hiccuping so cutely.

He was an adorable little shit, I can tell you that. Had unruly hair in an adorable fluffy manner, and his eyes were two different colors: it was as if the sun resided in one and the sparkling ocean in the other. I wonder why he was in a foster home? A lot of Neko children ended up in foster care, and honestly, it was better than where most of them went. I can only assume the reason why he was kidnapped was solely for that reason; ears, tail - I wondered if he could morph yet.

There’s an extremely odd history behind Nekos; Disgusting to me, but they’re real now so, can’t do anything about it. A lot of people want to purge the world of them, claiming they’re abominations.

In 1975, A biologist and geneticist, Zeke Hunter, wanted find out if it was possible for Humans to retain animalistic abilities after injecting them with animal DNA. Of course, being the absolute fucking psychopath he was, he kidnapped people for the study. Random people, but seemingly irrelevant people ; Prostitutes, Alcoholics, Homeless people, random children, you get the idea. His first and last experiment involved, you guessed it, cats; any breed you could think of. Zeke basically pulled a Jurassic Park and inserted feline DNA into that of humans. When the horrific news came out, everyone brushed it off as some silly fantasy or movie; he was a loon.

But when his laboratory in some random part of Australia was uncovered, grotesque images were published as well as a story. There were rotting carcasses in a dumpster, and Felines in Cages as well as people. Now some of these people were savages, they, in fact, did retain the animalistic quality but they were way out of their minds. Talk about nature versus nurture. Others, we seemingly normal: Children and young adults. They of course were traumatized and each had some form of PTSD, but they were capable of living amongst humans. The Young Adults copulated and the children grew up into young adults.

One could assume what happened next, each one of those adults ended up birthing some form of CatHuman hybrid - Fur, Ears, Tail, odd ability to hear in on anything and swift. Hunter’s experiment worked in the most odd way: Evolution. Touchy subject, but each one kept popping up here and there. And now in 2017, there’s more than a 50 million in the world. Some were kidnapped and sold, used for sex, trafficking, drugs, whores, and all the derogatory things.  
Luckily, there are organizations that helped the situation. Sina for example, empathized with the Nekos, and kept them safe. Any sort of discrimination was taken care of, and that’s why I loved it here.

I felt a small tug on my shirt, I glanced down, Eren pointed towards oncoming police cars. I sighed in relief that they’d arrive.

When the vehicle pulled up, Eren all but jumped onto me; I kept a secure hold on him. I grew increasingly protective over him, just because he was a child that came to me to help him get away. We spoke to the officers and they instructed us to go to the Trost Precinct and get things taken care of.

Eren had finally calmed down, just enough to be able to answer all the questions as best as he could. All while still being attached to my side. He wasn’t trusting anyone, and I doubted any one could blame him.  
“Thank you, Mr. Ackerman and Eren. Now darling, it’s time for you to return home. Petra Ral arrived here to escort you back.” Immediately, Eren shook his head furiously, even as who I assumed was Ral stepped into the room. She was a strawberry blond young lady, attractive and serious. She looked dead, I would be too If one of my children went missing.

“Come on sweetie, we need to go and let Mr. Ackerman go home. Thank you so much by the way.” I only nodded, my focus on the little one, wondering why he was so silent.

“Eren? What’s wrong?” I spoke softly. He huffed from holding in his breath, tears streaming his face.  
“Y-You’ll forget me.. I don’t want to forget hero Levy.” He hugged around my neck, sobbing and wetting my shirt. I was shocked by the display and could only rub his back soothingly. I glanced over towards Petra and then the officer before me, Pixis I think his name was.  
“I.. I won’t.” I grimaced, what was I doing, “I’ll come visit you when ever I can.”  
“I wan’ g-go home with Levy.” He murmured, shaking his head. I blinked, what. A child with me. What. I couldn’t. This would be.. Out of the question. I couldn’t possibly take care of a child.  
But then again, I’ll felt such a strong bond to the Neko, wanting to protect him as if he were my own or my little brother, I just didn’t know. Could I trust the agency after what had happened?

“Surely, you don’t have to impose-”  
“He wouldn’t be.” I interrupted the female, throwing her off. What my mouth was saying was completely on its own. My brain obviously wasn’t working. I sighed.  
“How long has he been in there?” She hesitated before answering.  
“Three years, we found him when he was only one. Left by a trash can.” My hold on him tightened, who the fuck?

“I’ll take him then.” I nodded, certain of my answer.  
“Very well, come with me then.” She gave a wistful smile, I bet on her missing the small thing.

After settling all the boring yet important paperwork in a different area of the Precinct, we drove to the Foster Home to pack all his things.  
“Hey Everyone, say bye to Eren!” Petra called out; all sorts of children came running down and gave Eren goodbye hugs and even cheek kisses. It was an honest to God tearjerking sight. I sighed a couple more papers for Petra after a while,

“Take good care of him. If I find out he’s been abused or manipulated into having sex, I will come for your head.” She struck me down and glared at me, eventually easing up, she smiled. I returned it.  
“Don’t worry, you can come check on him if you wish.” I smirked, “I’ll make sure he’s spoiled to the core.”  
We exchanged goodbyes after I hailed a taxi, I hated those things, they weren’t properly cleaned but my car was at home, couldn’t do squat.  
I glanced at Eren, who seemed to be oozing excitement but was still anxious and wary. I just smiled endearingly at the little guy. I promised I’d keep him safe, and I’ll hold to that.

 

 

 


	2. You cute little shit.

"Wow, Levy's house is so clean." I snorted at the expressive kid that was suddenly mine. We finally made it to my home, Kyojin Flats, it was decent sized apartment complex. Adorned with plantlife left and right, and blooming pink Dahlias and cerulean azaleas against every building. Eren was mesmerized by all the flowers that decorated the complex.

Should've seen his face once he got inside my own place, pristine blacks and whites - my close friend Hanji thought it was boring and needed more colors. I felt no need for bursts of colors amongst my walls, but I had a feeling Eren would end up changing all of that. Everything in my house was in order, designated areas for designated things, just the way I liked it. Organized. Neat. Like everything else that represents me. My balcony was the exact opposite however, I had an unexpected hobby.

I kept a miniature garden on my balcony; hydrangeas, orchids, baby's breath, Anemones, and even a little grape vine. I was proud of the plants, they forever bloom and held life. I'm sure Eren would have fun picking at them. Maybe I could get him to help me. Speaking of which, where was the little brat.

I still can't believe I actually went ahead and adopted a child, a neko for christ's sake. Hopefully, my friends won't think of my new addition as a... as a consort. I wouldn't dare go that way. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where I saw Eren sitting cutely on the floor, just playing with his chocolate brown tail. I wonder what he ate, did Nekos eat cat food or normal food. Oh dear, I'm going to need to contact Petra. I was definitely not prepared to be a guardian. Was I even a guardian or was I like a friend or did I seem brotherly. Did Eren have - why the fuck did I not ask more questions. Wait, I have his file. I can check that shit later.

"Levy?" Lee-vee. It was too adorable for me to be irritated with how he pronounced my name. We'd work on it later.

"Yes, sweeth- Eren." I blinked, I'm sure all parents had endearing names for their children. Wouldn't dare let Hanji or Erwin see me being soft. In any other instance; I wouldn't be rude to Eren for Pride.

"Th-thank you for keeping me." He was only what, five, four? He already went through so much trauma in his little life. I gave a soft, assuring smile. "There's no need for you to thank me." I sat down in front of him, holding out my arms. He crawled over onto my lap, curling up into a little ball. It made my heart hurt a little. I leaned back onto the chair behind me and simply ran my fingers through his soft hair. "You're safe here. So don't worry." I felt him nod against my thigh; I was content for the moment. I glanced at his items, he didn't have much stuff. I'm more than certain he'd need clothes. Luckily, there's stores that especially cater to nekos. You know, the hole in their pants or light clothing for fur. Collars for matured nekos who are able to morph into a cat. I'll probably buy Eren a necklace with his name and address and my number just to be sure. No way in hell was I going to make a little kid wear a collar.

I've seen instances such as that, especially in other less strict states that didn't care much for the Nekos. It pissed me off to no extent. It wasn't their fault that they existed yet, here they were - discriminated against. Like all things that are different, since damn people can’t accept change.

“What do you like to eat Eren?”  
“Milk.”  
“I said eat, not drink.” I snorted.  
“Pera always gave us chick’n food, and puddin’ an-” He got so excited about the pudding, I chuckled at the sight. His ears perked up and tail dancing around.  
“So, I guess I’ll have to stock up on pudding, hm?”

I looked up at the clock, oh shit, it was already ten. I huffed, Glad I didn’t have to work until the afternoon. I grimaced, I can’t just leave the kid with some random person. I grinned, Mikasa wouldn’t deny taking care of such a cute little shit.

“Eren. I have to work tomorrow afternoon, but I’ll call a day off so we can shop.”  
The brunet sat up on his knees and looked at me. “Gonna leave me alone?”  
I shook my head so fast I almost gave myself whiplash. “I’ll have my sister come in and watch you, okay? She’s very nice. But that’ll start Wednesday, okay, sweetheart?”  
He looked down as if he really needed to contemplate.   
He gave me a pitiful pout before nodding, “Okay Levy.”   
“But tomorrow will just be a day for us. We can buy you clothes and food.” His eyes sparked up at the mere mention of it, I knew it’d be an exciting day for both of us.   
“Right now, we need to get to bed though. It’s really late.”  
“Pera, always gave us milk before bedtime.” He muttered, I tilted my head. “Of course, come on.” I stood up, lifting the neko and placing him on my hip. He was rather small for a four year old, but I assumed it was the norm for the Nekos.

After warming up a small cup of milk and patiently waiting for Eren to go through it, I took him into the room. I briefly considered giving him a bath but this will have to be the only cheat day. I settled on wiping him up with alcohol and dry shampoo. He wasn’t to excited about it but he complied. He went through his little bag until he found his onesie. Cookie monster’s face was all over it and if it wasn’t the most adorable thing. I seriously was becoming overbearingly soft with the whole ordeal. Who knew what moment would cause me to just turn into a pile of mush. I was going to spoil the everloving shit out of Eren. Especially after what happened and how Petra found him. What kind of cold, brooding monster would throw out their kid. Especially someone so angelic such as Eren. I sneered at the thought.

I helped him into his onesie when a thought came.   
“Eren, do you know how to use the bathroom.” He froze and a small faint flush took over his cheek. Oh poor baby.  
He begun to shake a bit. “I-I d-do. But I still… w-wet..” I shushed him and nodded understanding the problem. I stood up with him in my arms and placed him onto the bed.   
“How about this, if you can wake up before you go, I’ll rush you to the bathroom. But for now, I’ll leave a towel under you, okay?” I murmured softly as I moved to fetch a reasonably sized towel to place under the brunet. He shuffled around until he was comfortable. I placed a pillow on his side to make sure he wouldn’t fall off.   
Mental note : _Buy extra pillows for the floor and stock up on pudding._   
“Are you going to bed with me, Levy?” He hesitated a bit before gazing up at me. I nodded and bent down to kiss his forehead.   
“I just need to shower real quick and brush my teeth. I’ll leave the light on and door open, you go ahead and get some rest.” He seemed pleased with the answer before turning on his side, clasped his hands under his head and shut his eyes. I made another quick glance at the kid before heading into the bathroom.

I tried to rush with the cleaning process, but I had to always be thorough. No disrespect to Petra’s facility or the police station but there was always some underlying germs somewhere. I might take Eren to a doctor for shots and shit. Make sure he isn’t going to die at the ripe old age of 15.

Hanji would have a field day when she meets Eren. Hanji was my best friend alongside her husband, Erwin. The three of us have been close since high school. Hanji was eccentric and hyper as they come; she was a physicist. Erwin, burly and authoritative was in Trost Law school. Both of them were a couple years older than me. They’d go to different programs. Luckily, Sina was a big enough city that they’d still be close enough to hang about.

A lot of people judged them for being married really early, but they threw caution to the wind. It was actually fun to attend to their wedding and plus, I could see them being together for a while.   
I know for sure they’d fall in love with Eren. They adopted a child too, more so from Hanji’s distant uncle - He died some time ago and left in his will that his grandson, Armin, stayed with Hanji. Maybe Armin could hang about Eren; he needed a friend.

I was sort of here just an ordinary Pharmacy Technician, however, I was going to enroll into Sina Uni soon, and get into Pre-Pharmacy. I wanted to be making six digits a year, and live a little more than comfortable. I had a lucky advantage working for a pharmacist, he had been recommending me for a while now. I was fortunate. As for my love life, there wasn’t any. I found dating to be difficult feat since no one could really take my tedious cleaning routine or my silence. My lack of a bodacious personality. I couldn’t care less.

After my quick, not quick, shower I brushed my teeth thoroughly, and yes, I floss. I dressed up in sweatpants and a loose tee. I checked up on Eren to find him fast asleep. I small smile twitched upon my lips at the peaceful sight. He had been taken for a month and a half, I wondered why they made such a reckless move and let him out. Not that I’m not happy about it, but you’d think a kidnapper wouldn’t drop their guard.

I slowly and quietly got into the bed besides Eren; I reached over to shut off all the lights before laying on my side. It was odd for me to be so normal and calm about this. But it happened and I had to be calm or he’d panic, I’d very much like to avoid that.   
I lightly brushed strands of hair out of his face. Tomorrow morning, I’d read over his file and see what other traumatic experiences he’s had. Gotta call Petra, too. I shut my eyes, trying to my ease my thoughts. I’d be a safe haven for Eren.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next morning ~

I woke up to insistent movement beside me, “Stop it,” I murmured, turning onto my side and attempted to return to my slumber.   
“Levy! Wake u-up. I hungwy.” My eyes shot open as I sat up quickly. The fuc- oh. Right. I adopted a kid. I ran my hands over my face before glancing down at Eren. I shook my head, a smile playing on my lips. So, it wasn’t a dream.

“Alright, come on. What do you want? Pancakes, waffles, cereal? I don’t have pudding righ now.” I slid off the bed and lifted up the kid. He giggled as I placed him on my hip and headed towards the kitchen.   
“I wan’ waffles.” He murmured, fingers playing around with my undercut. I hummed, “You don’t need a high chair.” I was mostly talking to myself. I set Eren down on the counter, made sure he was in the center so he wouldn’t fall off. “You’re going to stay right there alright?” His curt nod was all I needed, “ Yes, Captain.” He grinned amused by the new nickname, I kind of liked it.

“Levy, your phone buzzing.” I turned towards the him and looked at my phone, Hanji was calling. Ugh, now wasn’t the time. I answered my phone and placed it under my ear between my shoulder.   
“What?” I reached for a bowl to pour in the waffle mix.   
“Good morning to you, Levi.” It wasn’t Hanji but Erwin. I raised my eyebrow.   
“Why are you calling from her phone.”  
“I kind of lost mine.” I could hear him groan, probably pinching his nose.

I poured waffle powder into the bowl as I listened to the dumb oaf go on about how he lost it and when. Water was next and a little more vanilla extract, I voided milk since I didn’t know if Eren was lactose intolerant. That was a shitstorm I’d like to avoid. No Pun intended.

“Anyway, Me and Hanji are stopping by, in a bit.” I blinked.  
“You what?”  
“We’re coming by.” (Hiiii Levii,) I could feel Hanji just emanating her hyper personality through the phone. I groaned and glanced at Eren, I hope he won’t start crying or something. I’ll be sure to tone Hanji down.   
“What ever, just making Hanji isn’t.. Overbearing.”  
“What do you mean?”   
“I have a.. Guest.. Very shy.. Easily intimidated.” I poured the batter into the waffle maker, turning every now and then to make sure Eren was alright. The little shit was just humming and swinging his legs. I swear to all things holy, if Hanji terrified the kid I’d murder her.   
“Okay? I’ll see you in a bit.”  
“Make sure of it Erwin.” I hung up the phone and carried on fixing breakfast.  
  
I had no doubt that that Eren was capable of feeding himself, but I couldn’t fight back the urge to help him. I made sure the waffles were sliced into little squares and gave him a bowl for the syrup. I don’t think he’s ever eaten waffles before considering how he was devouring the meal.   
“Drink your juice Eren, before you choke.” I snorted, cutting through my waffles neatly.   
“Is someone coming?”  
“Mhm, my friends. They’re friendly. But If they start scaring you, just let me know. I’ll put them in their place.” I stated calmly.  
“What does that mean? You’re going to take them home?” It was absolutely endearing how clueless Eren was. I’d have to watch my language near him.   
“No, I’ll be very mad at them for scaring you.” I smiled at Eren, who giggled, his tail just waving about, as if it represented his emotions.

The teen years would be a serious pain in the ass I’m assuming, that’d be when heat started and more catlike attributes would present themselves, and I was very worried about the whole thing. What would I even though in a time like that. I hardly registered the knocking on my door, I was lost in my thoughts and worries. Eren had tossed a rolled up napkin at me, I would’ve been irritated if I didn’t realize they’d arrived.   
“Alright, come along.” I stood up, whilst he slid off his chair and bounded towards me to take my hand.  
“Don’t be shy, or scared. The only scary thing here are Erwin’s eyebrows.” I snickered as we made our way to the door. I opened my door, keeping the chain on it before Hanji would come barreling through.  
“Levi! What are you hiding in there?”  
“Hanji, I swear to Jesus, I’ll gut you if you don’t tone it down.” Eren moved to stay behind my leg, peeking between. He was timid. I could sense it.  
“I’m serious Hanj, stop being hyper for a damn minute.” I could see her halt in her place, and gave a curt nod. I wasn’t always a brooding, serious guy but I needed her to calm down.  
I shut the door and undid the chain before opening it.

“Hanji, Erwin, meet.. Eren.” I stood to the side, letting them peer at the little guy. Eren was a bit shaky but I assumed it was normal for him to be. Hanji was suddenly very orthodox and had given her friendly smile.

“Oh, Levi, why didn’t you say you adopted a neko?” She crouched down to hold out her hand.   
“Wait, why did you adopt?” Erwin paused, before entering my apartment.  
“It’s a rather long story.” I felt small fingers grab onto mine causing me to look down at Eren. “Don’t give me that look, do I look like a pedo to you?” I grunted, lifting Eren and walked into the living room.   
“Just watch TV, alright?” I set the channel onto something a kid would enjoy, it looked like Harry Potter, it was ABC Family so, of course Harry Potter would be on. I sighed as I entered the kitchen, Hanji and Erwin waiting expectedly.

“Levi? You have a kid. Why do you have a kid?” Erwin leaned against the counter, arms crossed, almost looked like a father.  
“A neko of all things.” Hanji was a bit overprotective of the neko species, as she volunteered at many Nekorelated organizations. I was wondering why she didn’t just become a specialist for them.   
“His name is Eren. I’m surprised you haven’t recognized his face yet, Hanj.” My eyebrow raising.  
“Wh-wh.. IS THAT THE KID THAT GOT KIDNAPP- OH SHIT YOU’RE THE -” I waved my hands around, her voice already gave me a headache, and the yelling wasn’t helping at all.   
“He… he found me in the store and asked for my help..” I ran my fingers through my hair, already drained from this useless, petty interrogation. “I called the cops, saved him, and he didn’t want to go back to the agency. He wanted to stay- I.. I couldn’t say no, I mean look at him.” I sighed, checking back to make sure didn’t eat the remote or anything. Children scared me. You never knew what they’d do. Especially after watching vines or America’s Funniest Home Videos. Children were full of surprises.

“I was thinking about having Mika babysit him while I work, she needs extra money anyway.” I went around and began cleaning up the dishes from breakfast. “I’ll have to text her later.” I hummed.  
“So, then, I take it you won’t be working today.” I shook my head, “Gotta buy shit for him, all sorts of clothes and food and what not. Maybe Armin and him could have play dates or what ever.”  
Hanji squealed behind me, “Yes!! He’d love that.”  
That reminded me, I have to call Petra later about things, maybe schedule a meeting some time.

What was it? Vaccines, family, history, other adopters, blah blah blah. I had to make sure to remember that. Eren had to had been adopted before, there was no way you can pass by him and not have the heart to go, I want that child to be my own. I certainly couldn’t and I was considered boring and monotonous.

“Well, we’ll let you be. With your shopping.” I nodded at Erwin, “Thanks for stopping by, where you guys headed anyway?”   
“To check out the precinct, I’m interviewing Pixis and Hanji wanted to come along.”  
“I’ve been thinking about Forensic related careers.” She grinned, way too wide and toothy for me.  
“Alright you two, have fun with your criminology and what not.”

After locking those two out, I called out for Eren. He needed a bath, there was no way we were going anywhere without him bathing this time.  
“Time for your shower.” I crouched down, and did the most unexpected thing. I booped him on the nose, I blinked. He blinked. I gaped at the brunet, before he broke out in a fit of giggles. Eren you cute dork. “Alright, come on.” I stood up and led the way to the bathroom, the little neko waddling behind me.

Bathing Eren was a lot more difficult that I had initially thought, I hadn’t occurred to me that he would have been afraid of water. Yet, after a plethora of reassurances, I managed to calm him down and actually bathe him. It was about 45 minutes of gentle scrubbing and hair washing; it was easier for me than you think. I had to help my mom take care of Mikasa so, children aren’t an entirely new thing for me.

I made him wait in the room while I showered myself. I wasn’t in any way rushing, the amount of dirt that resided in his fur was appalling.

One thing that I’ve failed to question was what happened in that month. Obviously, nothing extreme if Eren was this calm and still a little bundle of joy. Or maybe he was just a trooper and handled trauma well. I furrowed his eyebrows, there was a few bruises on his body I took notice of. A few on his back and on his thighs, but he hadn’t said anything when I scrubbed over them.

I didn’t know how to feel about the bruises other than unnerved anger but everything was settled now. His kidnappers caught. He’d have to testify though, Pixis mentioned it. They did multiple tests on the Neko; what kind? I wasn’t told - anyone would assume STD testing, if he was raped I’d definitely murder some shitbags for sure. I’d also have to testify, to identify the people that were in 711. Hopefully, not anytime soon, he needed to rest and not see those people for little while.

I finished up getting ready and had started to help Eren dress into some clothes when I heard some knocking. I paused, certainly wasn’t expecting visitors so this was slightly unnerving. Eren looked a bit startled by it as well, so I rushed him under the bed with my phone.   
“You stay there, okay? I’ll call for you.” He only nodded, tearing up a bit.   
“Don’t cry, mon ange. You’re safe with me.”

The knocking continued until I made it to the door. I had a bat in my hand from my closet, ready to swing at whoever and whenever. I tentatively unlocked the door, chain still locked in place. I opened it slowly, only to reveal a Petra. I sighed a breath of relief before opening the door all the way.

She took notice of my bat and gave a little laugh. “Good thing I know you’re keeping him safe, I was wondering if we could talk.” I nodded before allowing her to pass.   
“Eren! You can come out, it’s just Miss Ral.” I called out.  
A muffled yet loud ‘Pera’ came from my room followed by quick little footsteps bounding towards the hall.   
She held out her arms, allowing Eren to hop into them like some sort of bunny. “Oh, you cute little thing. Why don’t you wait in the living room for me?” She set him back down.  
“Yes, Pera.”

She smiled sweetly at the Neko before turning to me, her expression serious. “So, we need to talk.”


	3. Let's go shooopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you DemonQueen6 for Beta-ing this. Much appreciated. ~

I raised an eyebrow as I shut the door behind Petra.   
“Serious talk?” She sighed as if she dreaded the news she was about to spill upon me. I honestly didn’t like the sound of her tone either, but it probably wasn’t as bad as she was making it seem. Unless she had come to take Eren away from me.

“Not really, but I feel like I let you off with Eren to quickly.”  
“Tea?” I led her into the kitchen.  
“Sure.”  
“And what do you mean?”  
“There’s just things you probably needed to ask and I felt like I should’ve interrogated you harder.”

I snorted as I set the kettle onto the stove. I breathed out a breath of relief, it really wasn’t as serious as I was expecting.

“Well, good that you stopped by then, cause I have questions for you anyway.”  
“Oh?”  
“First of all, did no one adopt him before me, cause he’s way too damn adorable.” The giggle she gave reminded me of Eren and I’m guessing they got along fairly swell. She tilted her head before she sat down on the barstool.  
“There was one couple, they were very sweet and all, however, they returned him one day. Apparently, he would scratch at their guests.” She furrowed her eyebrows, “I didn’t believe it, he’s an angel.”  
“What really happened then?”   
“Their guests.” Venom was placed way too intensely into the way she said it, “Were touchy, violated Eren...” She looked up at me. “It’s why I was hesitant but the way Eren clung onto you, there was no way I could argue. I was planning on adopting him myself but that goes against code, you know.”  
“I see.. And you thought I would…” I didn't even bother finishing the statement, the kettle whistled behind me indicating its finish. I poured a cup of mint tea for both of us, and placed sugar and creamer on the counter.  
“Thank you, and yes. But I-”  
“Understandable.”  
She smiled sweetly, “Anyways, they have a court date and they want Eren to come in.”  
“Really, so soon?”  
“Just to talk a bit.”  
“When?”   
“In a week, it’ll be simple. The trial date is unknown though. You know how that goes.”  
I nodded, the news and other criminal shows were enough for me to understand how long these things take. I glanced over at Eren, who was busying himself with the TV. I guess I’d have to buy him things to entertain himself with. Speaking of which.

“What should I buy him then? Toys, Food, Etcetera.”  
“It isn’t complicated, just normal human stuff, but more milk than usual. Here’s a list of stores you can buy him stuff from. Clothes is mainly the difference here.”  
“You just have these lists on you at all times?”  
“I have to, sometimes I get people in who have no idea what they’re doing. So I have to help them out. It’s my job.”

I waved my hands in the air, “I meant no offense by it.”  
“Where were you two going anyway?”  
“Shopping.”

She snickered, probably didn’t think I was the one to do these sorts of things. Realistically, I knew almost nothing, this was a heat of the moment adoption. I couldn’t have left Eren if I tried. I felt as if I needed to protect him from everything in the world. I had to be the one to raise him and bring him up, teach him. Spoil him.

“What happens when he hits his puberty?” I spat out, without putting thought into it.  
“Oh. Right.”  
“I get heat and all of that common sense stuff, I just want to know about… What happens. Typically.”  
“As a Neko, he’ll form strong bonds with someone he finds is perfect to mate with. It’s the dynamics of a feline. But since he’s also human, he’ll still you know, go about it the normal way.”  
“Mating.”  
“His mate could be anyone, Levi.” She hummed, hinting at something that I didn’t want to think about. “They also grow faster than we do, and you know that. He’ll look 12 in four years.”  
I gulped at that, “That means..”  
“Nekos can start mating at 18 like any normal human, but that’ll be in a couple of years. You’ll have to deal with boyfriends or girlfriends faster than the average human. However, the human qualities slow the aging process around when he hits 21 or 24 not entirely sure yet. In his twenties for sure.”

The idea of having to deal with other kids in my home, possibly having sex with Eren is just the oddest thing that had occurred to me. I guess it was part of being a guardian, I had to be cautious but let him grow. Mon dieu, this was harder than I expected. I should’ve done more research before I just went on with this. But I had to be prepared nonetheless, and put up with all of this.

“Well, I’ll let you get to your shopping. Hey Eren! Come give me a hug before I leave won’t you?”   
The little shuffling of movement from the living room could’ve been heard from downstairs followed by his little thumps. I chuckled, sipping more of my tea as I watched the two interact.

Petra was a beautiful woman by all means, and I would’ve asked her out on a date if it wasn’t for the fact I was a flaming homosexual. There was also the added fact she had a ring, so that’s also a good reason not too.  
Eren gave her little face kisses and it made my heart melt. Why was this little kid so adorable? He’d end up getting kidnapped again for fuck’s sake.

I wasn’t having none of that shit though, I’d physically rip them apart before they could touch Eren.

I set my cup in the sink after finishing up. I reached for my keys and wallet before walking up to Petra and Eren.  
“Me and Levy are gonna shop today. I get to buy new clothes.” He just seemed to radiate energy whenever he spoke. It made me smile, and it took a lot for me to smile. He was honestly too cute for his own good.   
“I heard you might be getting toys, too.” She winked at me, I internally groaned, there goes a hyper Eren. He started jumping excitedly. “Really, Levy?!” Hah, that rhymed.  
“Yeah, you get to buy some toys, now let’s get going, kid.” Eren, already spoiled, lifted his arms up awaiting me to lift him up. I shook my head, “Spoiled brat.” I took him in my arms and placed him securely onto my hips.

Petra opened the door for us, “King Levy and Prince Eren.” She teased as we exited. “I’ll see you later Eren. ByeBye.”  
“Bye Pera.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The outlet wasn’t as crowded as I expected it to be, but it was also Monday afternoon in the school year, so no one was really around except for maybe people who were skipping out on work or school. Eren was tucked into a car buggy as I pushed him around. He was simply humming about content as possible, while I slaved away.

“When you grow older I won’t be able to carry you or push you around, Eren so you better relish in this.”  
“I just won’t grow then Levy.” He peeked from around the barriers, smiling up at me. I wished he could too, I certainly wasn’t prepared for those years. It almost felt too soon. Honestly, it’ll be no different than seeing Mikasa grow, except for the fact that Eren will age at double the speed into his twenties. I huffed, and looked down at the already full cart of toys. I wanted to get all the excitement over with.

Now, it was time for clothes. Whatever Eren wanted to wear that was fine by me. I had nothing against boys wearing female clothes. “Female” clothes. I never understood why the garments we used to cover our bodies needed to have set genders. Clothes are clothes.   
Seaside Boutique. This store apparently held clothing only for Nekos. Which was nice knowing that there were retail stores that only catered to Nekos, I’m sure that there are people who complain about their very existence. I snorted as I entered the store, and parked the cart by the designated area. I’m sure our stuff would be fine, I imagine people wouldn’t care for toys.

“Hello, and Welcome to Seaside, how may I help you?” A high, all-too-friendly voice greeted us, and I would’ve laughed if it wasn’t for the fact that the girl seemed rather genuine. I retrieved a shopping cart, knowing we’d probably buy quite a bit of clothing.  
“Um.. H-”  
“Levy’s buying me clothes!” Eren squeaked from behind me as he peeked between my legs. I chuckled and nodded, “Yes, I’m here to find him clothes.”  
“Are you his…”  
“Guardian.” I blinked, “I sorta.. Adopted him yesterday. And not for.. That.. I-”  
“Levy saved me from the big bad ugly guys.” He grew more bold and stood to my side this time. I felt his little hands grab a hold of mine.

“Well! My name is Christa and I’ll be more than happy to assist you. What kind of clothes do you like…?”  
“Eren.” I spoke up.   
“Eren?” She nodded, leading the way into the store. It was split up into three sections: Toddlers, Children, Teens. I guess adult nekos had their own store. I wonder why.

I looked down at Eren to find he was staring at me with wide eyes, as if he was waiting for permission. I didn’t know what to do, I wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted me to say. I just gave him a curt nod.   
“Go ahead, sweetheart.”

I smiled as friendly as I could, yet he still remained in his spot.  
“I…I need help.”   
It clicked, of course he would. Why am I so stupid?   
“Right. Lead the way.”

He smiled that adorable smile of his and followed after Christa. I glanced around the store, they truly did have quite the abundance of all sorts of fashion. I could see Eren eyeing some things, even reaching out for stuff.

“Do you know what you'd prefer to wear?”  
Eren looked confused by the question.  
“She's asking, what do you like?”  
He pointed at quite a lot, I chuckled at his enthusiasm.  
“I think I'll just take him around and we’ll choose.”  
“Okay,” She smiled, “The children's section is over there, let me know if you need anything.”  
“We will, thank you.”

Christa walked off, leaving me and Eren to ourselves.   
“Alright buddy, let’s get looking.” Before I knew it, the little kid was walking off towards a bunch of outerwear. I followed closely and made sure he wouldn’t get kidnapped... again. He sifted through a lot of the clothing, girls and boys. He looked a bit unsure of himself; I felt a sharp pang in my chest at his uneasiness.

“What’s wrong, Eren?”  
“Levy.. I want one.”  
“One what? Clothes? You can get as much as you want.”  
“No..” His voice got quiet, really quiet, as if he was scared to even ask, “I want one… a dress...”   
My mouth made a small ‘o’ when I realized, he DOES want feminine clothes. Hmm. Well, guess we’ll be buying them.

“Eren.”  
“Y-yes..?”  
“I did say you could have anything you want, okay?” I pressed a small peck to his forehead before standing up straight. The pure gratification that coursed through me when Eren’s face contorted into absolute happiness was unbelievable. I wonder if his previous guardians spoiled him like this, though based on Petra’s claim, probably not. Tsk.  
We walked all around the kid’s section, choosing and trying on clothes - numerous trips to the dressing rooms and more clothes. He bought onesies, shorts, shirts, dresses, shoes, socks, an overall wide variety. I swear I’m letting the kid run my bank account dry, but in all honesty I didn’t mind it. The Boutique was having a sale and fortunately, there’s also a cut on price since I spend almost $200 on everything.

“Thank you so much Levy!!” I felt Eren fling himself around my legs pulling a small laugh out of me. It was great to finally feel taller than someone.   
“Thank you for shopping with us, I hope you both come back soon!”

I nodded, and took the bag towards our buggy. “Alright Eren, time to go home.”   
“Yes Levy.” The brunet made himself comfortable in the buggy while I placed all the bags I could into it. I sighed, nodding my head.

It didn’t take long for us to return to the car, little Eren even offered to help put everything away; which was an amusing sight considering his little body and arms could only carry one bag at a time out of the buggy. I didn’t think to buy him a car seat, which should’ve been number one on my list, but for now I’ll make do with two of the seat belts. After I fastened him in, secured him, and tickled him a little, we made our way back home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, Mika. I need to ask you for a favour.” My phone was lodged between my shoulder and ear, as Eren and I were washing all the clothes he bought. I didn’t trust that they were clean, and anyone with a right sense of mind wouldn’t either. People are always trying them on and you don’t know where they’ve been, it was purely disgusting if they didn’t wash it.

“ _Um, such as_?”  
“I may need you to babysit someone for me, it’s short notice yes, but I’ll explain more if you help me out.”  
“...”  
“.. Mika?”  
“ _What? When did you have a kid, Levi? Who did you fuck?!_ ”  
“You know that’s impossible.”  
“ _You could have been drunk._ ”  
“Stop it, I’m serious. I need you to do this for me, I work and I don’t want to leave him here alone.”

“Here Levy.” Eren pushed the other basket, filled with darks, to me. We both filled the washing machine up with the darks after I transferred the colors to the dryer.

“ _Aww, who was that?_.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I got it. See you tomorrow morning.”

I rolled my eyes at my sister, and hung up rather quickly. It’ll be a longer explanation that what I told Hanji and Erwin. Mikasa was always a worrywort, even though I’m the eldest. We were an interesting duo.  
I shut the doors of the dryer and the washing machine, started it, and moved on.  
It took about an hour and a half to finish all the washing and another hour to fold the clothes since Eren wanted to fall onto the pile as if they were leaves.   
  
I knew we had to go to bed soon, so dinner wasn’t going to be as extravagant as it normally is. (Not.) I went extra simple though; I could tell even Eren was tired from our shopping trip. All I made was macaroni and cheese, with milk for the little neko.

It honestly felt nice, having a second person in my home - and not like someone romantically, just another being in my household keeping me company. I’ll probably have to move into a two bedroom apartment whenever Eren starts showing signs of growing older. It was odd how easy it was for him to get accustomed to a new setting; if anything, it was even stranger how bad he wanted to live with me. I didn’t quite understand it, but I wasn’t going to question it. He probably didn’t understand it himself.

I watched him eat, noticing his consistent yawning. His small ears drooped and his eyes became half-lidded - all in all, it was an adorable sight. I chuckled and stood up, “Sleep, ‘Ren?” I, too, was becoming tired, the day’s events growing onto me. He nodded, and pushed his plate away from him. “Alright, let’s get you to bed.” I took up the plates and placed them in the sink to take care of in the morning.

I picked up Eren carefully. Honestly, I was going to miss how small he was and being able to carry him.

It was only day two, not even a full day mind you, and I was already intensely attached to the kid. This was very unusual, I suppose, I mean I’ve never been faced with this sort of of thing. But I wouldn’t give Eren back for the world.

I set the brunet down onto the ground and started to rummage around for pajamas. I found his onesie, an adorable penguin one, and helped him into it. “You look so cute, Ren.” I tilted my head, yeah, new nickname - even though I only removed the E. I quickly changed into pajamas: Gym shorts and tank top.

“Levy, sleep.” I nodded at the brunet and lifted him up.   
“I know, I know, calm yourself.” I placed him onto the king sized bed before crawling in after him and shut off the light.

I felt Eren shuffle close to me after I laid down and curled up in a little ball. He really did resemble a cat. It’ll be a totally weird event when I have to witness him morph back and forth into a cat. I smoothed my hand over his hair; my fingers combed right through the soft chocolate locks. I heard him purr softly from it.

“Levy.”  
“Yes, love?”  
“Please don’t give me back.”

The tug at my heart was enough to make me want to tear up. I wasn’t expecting that and I never wanted to hear it again. I wrapped my arms around the little neko.

“I won’t sweetheart, I won’t. Don’t you worry.”  
I felt him relax in my arms and smiled gingerly as I rub his back in small circles.   
“Promise?”  
“Pinky.”

 

 

 


End file.
